Logan
was a pirate and armorer who served on the Walrus and Spanish Man O' War under Captain James Flint. As armorer, it falls to him to maintain and repair the crew's weapons. Biography Season One Logan is one of the first members of the crew to introduce themselves to John Silver when he takes him to the brothel under the guise that he was going to meet "Blackbeard". It turns out that "Blackbeard" is actually a uniquely endowed prostitute. When Singleton challenges Flint, Flint accuses him of stealing something of great value. Singleton challenges Flint to a duel. During the duel, Logan holds the captain's scabbard and dagger. He watches as the two fight, with Singleton gaining the upper hand before Flint beats him to death. Flint then reveals to the crew that the prize they are chasing is the Urca de Lima, ''and they now have her schedule, supposedly taken from Singleton's corpse. Logan and the rest of the crew cheer in Flint's favor. After they return to Nassau, Silver jumps overboard to avoid Billy, Gates and Flint, who have realized he posseses the schedule. As Silver is helped into the departing longboat, Logan remarks that Silver must really want to get laid, and continues to laugh at Silver's bellyflop. Billy investigates if there is anymore discontent towards Flint in the crew. He talks to Logan while he is sharpening Joji's sword. Logan insists that he hasn't heard anyone talking ill of Flint. Joji is unsatisfied with Logan's work on his sword, and returns it to Logan. Logan jokes that everyone is content except maybe Joji. Logan then asks why Billy hasn't gotten himself laid when they've been on shore for two days. Logan is a seasoned and veteran pirate. He revealed this when he provided first hand knowledge to the crew as they prepared to assault the ''Andromache. Before the battle, Logan and Billy inspect their weapons supplies. Logan tells him that they emptied the Walrus ''before they careened her, and it was the best he could do before they set sail. Billy tells him to take everything up top, with no reserves. He says they'll either take the ''Andromache, and Logan finishes his sentence by saying they'll be screwed if they don't. Billy tells the assembled crew that Flint believes Bryson will attack port, loosing his broadsides on them and then running. Bryson will keep shooting and delaying until nightfall, when he can just slip away. Billy tells them that ordinarily, they would either match Bryson or make a run at his stern. Unfortunately for them, they are too outgunned for the former and Bryson is too skilled to let the latter happen. Logan then asks how they'll board if they can't get close or shoot at her. Billy says they are going to go straight at her. This idea is met with immediate objection. De Groot remarks that without their bow chasers, they'll be sitting ducks. Logan adds that they'll also be boarding bow to midship, which he calls suicide. Billy acknowledges that they'll obviously be boarding alongside, and says Beauclerc is going to help them do that. Logan survives the battle, but Bryson retreats to a reinforced bunker with twenty surviving men. Furthermore, the Scarborough ''is watching them. After nightfall, Logan asks Billy that if they can't get the guns before sunrise (at which point the ''Scarborough ''will be able to clearly see them), if Flint will let them leave. After their previous plans fail, Gates comes up with the idea to have four men dangle on ropes and break through the hull using axes, augers and charges. The distraction they provide is to allow the rest of the men time to move on the main door and get it open. Gates adds that he saw Henry Avery try it once. Logan asked if it worked, and Gates reiterates that he saw it ''tried. ''Flint then asks for volunteers, and when no one speaks up, Flint chooses Logan, Dooley, Paxton and Bobby. Logan then begins to question Captain Flint's authority. He openly questions the wisdom of Flint ordering the crew to remain on the ''Andromache as the Scarborough approaches. He is "saved" when Gates slugs Logan across the face, asserting that Flint, being the captain, demanded total obedience during a battle. With the help of the slaves in the hold, the pirates are able to kill Bryson and his remaining men. As they transfer the cannons to the Walrus, ''two pirates accidentally set off an explosive trap, which alerts the ''Scarborough. ''The ''Scarborough ''opens fire on them, forcing them to flee, but wreckage from the ''Andromache ''is entagled with their own ship, slowing them down. Billy and Flint go to cut it away, but after the next barrage of cannonfire, Billy falls overboard. Logan joins Gates and Flint at the stern trying to shout to Billy and spot him, but they cannot find him. They are forced to continue sailing, for if they remain, they'll be torn to peaces by the English warship. He is seen again while the ''Walrus is approaching the warship, he is the one to point the ship out with a spyglass. Before they can fire on the warship, Dufresne launches his mutiny and reveals Flint's crimes to the crew. He gives Logan a letter Gates wrote detailing the captain's misdeeds. Logan acknowledges that the letter matches Gates' handwriting. Flint attempts to fire a cannon himself, but is shot in the shoulder by Dufresne. Silver then uses the distraction to fire a cannon at the Man O' War, which returns fire. Dufresne then has the gun crews fire. Logan continues watching the warship with the spyglass, and informs the crew that the ship is turning. The Spanish Man O' War successfully turns its broadsides on the pirate ships, pummeling them with cannonfire. Logan attempts to run for cover but a cannonball hits near him and the force knocks him to the deck. Logan is able to survive the botched battle and make it to shore with the surviving crew. Season Two Logan survies the disastrous battle with roughly thirty other crewmembers. When Flint tells the crew his plan to capture the Spanish Man O' War, Logan reacts angrily and asks why they're listening to Flint. He tells Flint that they sh ould be cutting his throat rather than listening to his plan. Dufresne is able to convince the crew to allow Flint and one other to board the warship and eliminate the watch on the mainmast, so the rest of the crew can board before the watch is replaced. John Silver volunteers, and the two swim aboard the ship and kill the lookout, but are captured. They are avle to kill their captors and barricade themselves in a cabin. Before they are overrun by the rest of the Spanish crew, Logan and the crew of the Walrus ''board. While the pirates fight the Spanish sailors, Dufresne orders Logan to weigh the anchor. He turns the capstan largely by himself, receiving occasional help from passing crewmates. The pirates are able to escape before the Spanish forces on the beach can do much damage with their cannons. While sailing back to Nassau, the crew spots a merchant vessel. They pursue her and raise the Black, prompting the captain to surrender. Logan remains on board while Dufresne leads the vanguard to secure the cargo. Once aboard the merchant vessel, things go awry when the captain realizes Dufresne is not Flint. He orders his men to attack, and they begin to overwhelm the outnumbered pirates. Dufresne is able to retreat with a few of his men and attempts to order muskets to the rigging to fire on the merchant crew but De Groot tells him that they have lost and need to disengage. Logan asks why they're waiting for Dufresne and De Groot tells him it's because Dufresne is in charge, to which Logan retorts that no one is in charge of the crew. Flint then tellls them that they need to sink the merchant ship, Logan complies and orders the crew to cut them loose and get them underway. The gun crews then listen to Flint's command to fire on the merchant vessel. The pirates obliterate the merchant vessel, sinking it. Logan stares at Flint in awe, amazed that he has been able to take power once again. Logan listens with the rest of the crew while Silver gives his goings on address. He laughs at Joji for masturbating on the ship's figurehead. Silver then explains that Captain Flint and Dufresne have chosen to anchor outside the harbor and procure provisions by longboat while the crew remains on the ship. Dooley objects to this, saying he wants to go home and Flint isn't even letting them vote. Dooley says they just voted him back into power and he's already skirting the rules. Silver tries to explain that they are sailing a Spanish warship, and Flint wants to clear it by Hornigold, whose fort protects the bay from Spanish warships. Before the situation can escalate, Logan puts his arm around Dooley and promises that they'll sort it out. Flint later tells the crew that Charles Vane has taken over the fort, and must be forced out. Flint issues an ultimatum, Charles Vane must abandon the fort by sunrise or do battle with Flint. Vane refuses to abandon the fort. As promised, the crew pounds away at the fort using the Spanish Man O' War's great guns. After a significant breach is made, Flint has the gun crews cease firing and leads the men ashore in longboats. They are to wait on the beach for further orders. They are also expressly forbidden from going up the hill to the brothel, out of fear that the whores will extract the location of the ''Urca ''gold from them. While waiting on the beach to attack Vane's fortress, Logan sneaks off to go see his favorite prostitute, Charlotte. Muldoon attempts to stop him, reminding him that they were ordered not to go there due to the prostitutes skill in getting information out of men's heads. Logan tells Muldoon he's so close he can smell her. He tells Muldoon that he's either having sex with Charlotte up at the brothel, or he's having sex with Muldoon down on the beach imagining he's having sex with Charlotte up the hill. Muldoon tells Logan to tell Charlotte he says hello, and Logan leaves. Once he has finished with Charlotte, he is assaulted by Anne Bonny who puts a knife to his throat. Logan tells Bonny that surely she must know who his captain is and which crew he belongs to. He then insults Bonny and she immediately cuts his throat, killing him. Muldoon tells Silver that when he does a nose count for the captain, he'll be a man short for Logan is at the brothel. Silver goes to brothel and finds Logan and Charlotte stabbed to death on the floor. He asks Max what happened and she says she is responsible and restitution will be paid. Silver reminds her that his men were forbidden from entering her brothel, and now his armorer is dead on her floor, forcing Silver to wonder if the two are related. Silver asks Max how she planned on covering it up, and she says she was going to say something about the two falling in loce and running away together. Silver then creates a more elaborate story. He says that Logan did not wish to die in the upcoming battle at the fort, so he and his love, Charlotte, ran away together. He adds that he heard Logan has a brother in Providence, and they are likely heading there. Memorable Quotes '''Flint': We don't have time for a debate Mr. Logan, now I gave you an order. Logan: And what happens when those orders get us killed?V. Billy Bones: No reserves on this on, we either takes Bryson's ship or.. Logan: I believe the word you're looking for is "fucked"? Billy Bones: Yeah, thank you.Dialog between Logan and Billy in V. Billy Bones: Gentlemen, I think we all know what we're up against today, so let's just get to it. As we close the distance to the Andromache, the captain believes Bryson will tack to port and set himself for a clean broadside volley. He'll loose his guns, pay off downwind, and continue running. Now, ordinarily, we would either match him and return fire or slip into his wake and make a run at his stern. Unfortunately, we're too outgunned for the former, and Bryson is too skilled a captain for the latter. He'll just keep shooting and delaying and shooting and delaying until nightfall, at which point he'll just slip away. Logan: So, if we can't shoot at her and we can't get close to her, how the hell do we board her? Billy Bones: We go straight at her. De Groot: Without the bow chasers, we'll be sitting ducks for her guns. She'll rake us bow to stern. Logan: Not to mention we'd be boarding bow to midship. For all you virgins in the room, that's also known as fucking suicide! Image Gallery Ep1-9.jpg Turk S1E5.png logan.jpg Logan S1E6.png Billy and Logan S1E5.png Logan S1E8.png Logan on deck S1E8.png Little hunting.PNG Dooley Logan Muldoon.jpeg Muldoon&Logan1.jpeg Loganbonny.jpg Reference Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Killed by Anne Bonny Category:Recurring Characters